Ambassadors of Georgeland
For Ambassadors and High Commissioners '''to' Georgeland from foreign governments, see List of Ambassadors to Georgeland. This article contains several lists of Ambassadors from Georgeland. There are also individual articles listing the holders of many of the ambassadorial offices. The incumbents change from time to time; sometimes a post starts or stops being temporarily headed by a lower ranking diplomat. Occasionally, a post is created or abolished. Ambassadors are nominated by the President on the advice of the Prime Minister and the Cabinet. Ambassadorial appointments are usually for a term of five years but it is common for terms to be renewed or to end early. Most ambassadors, with some exceptions, retain their positions when there is a change of government. Georgeland's diplomatic corps are responsible to the Foreign Office and the Foreign Minister. Ambassadors from Georgeland to other members of the Commonwealth of Nations are referred to as '''High Commissioners'. Other than the name, there are no differences between Ambassadors and High Commissioners. High Commissioners on this list are shaded. Ambassadors to sovereign states Host country Ref Georgeland Ambassador Mission location Appointed Afghanistan - Raymond Kaplan Kabul 2004 Algeria - Sheridan Guinn Algiers 2008 Argentina - Timothy Blood Buenos Aires 2009 Astoria - Kathy Freeman Asheville 2005 Atlantic Republic - Peter Bolger Republic City 2006 Australia - John Hinton Canberra 2007 Austria - Ken Braithwaite Vienna 2006 Bahrain - Jim Montgomery Manama 2007 Bangladesh - Larry Tillman Dhaka 2000 Belarus - Marguerite McCracken Minsk 2005 Belize - Marsha Moore Belmopan 2006 Bolivia - Rebecca Laird La Paz 2005 Brazil - Lucy Stiles Brasilia 2006 Bulgaria - Christine Nixon Sofia 2003 Burkina Faso - Keith Dill Ouagadougou 2005 Cambodia - Ronald Tincher Phnom Penh 2001 < Canada - Jason Gannon Ottawa 2006 Chile - Rosa Solis Santiago 2004 China - Robert Graziano Beijing 2004 Colombia - Terry Hurt Bogota 2003 Comoros - Victoria Guthrie Moroni 2006 Democratic Republic of Congo - Kenneth Pomphrey Kinshasa 2009 Republic of Congo - Steve Sartor Brazzaville 2007 Costa Rica - Melinda McClelland San Jose 2006 Croatia - Harry Bodillo Zagreb 2008 Cuba - Louis McConnell Havana 2007 Cyprus - Katherine McFarlane Nicosia 2006 Czech Republic - Scott Wirth Prague 2003 Denmark - Greg Schenk Copenhagen 2004 Dominican Republic - Colin Lennox Santo Domingo 2009 Drake Islands - Susan Normandy Glendale 2007 Ecuador - Cathy Cox Quito 2008 Egypt - Dennis Ringworth Cairo 2006 El Salvador - Philip Sherman San Salvador 2001 Estonia - Julia Bunn Riga 2006 Ethiopia - Larris Griffiths Addis Ababa 2010 Finland - Bruce Lanahan Helsinki 2007 France - Chris Cashman Paris 2008 Germany - Timothy Herbert Berlin 1999 Ghana - Todd Massey Accra 2006 Greece - George Kavanagh Athens 2005 Haiti - Sean Drake Port-au-Prince 2003 Hungary - Ernie Simmard Budapest 2006 Iceland - Candace Dunlap Reykjavik 2003 India - Adam Moreland New Delhi 2008 Indonesia - Peter Flegg Jakarta 2009 Iran - Aaron Lemmer Tehran 2006 Iraq - Ronald Wilson Baghdad 2008 Ireland - John Abbott Dublin 20081 Israel - Jennifer Feldman Tel Aviv 2007 Italy - Martin Ackerman Rome 2004 Jamaica - Curtis Robinson Kingston 2009 Japan - Simone Babbage Tokyo 2006 Jordan - Shawn Hoagland Amman 2005 Kazakhstan - Matthew Wright Astana 2008 Kenya - Victoria Reber Nairobi 2005 Kuwait - Jerry Browning Kuwait City 2007 Laos - Douglas Stovell Vientane 2006 Latvia - Larry Tinker Riga 2009 Liberia - Jeremy Hicks Trilfuva 2009 Libya - Craig Hicks Tripoli 2005 Leubantia - Timothy Blood Buenos Aires 2009 Lithuania - Joanne Bailey Vilnius 2009 Madagascar - Todd Moffatt Madagascar 2007 Malaysia - Peter Turman Kuala Lumpur 2006 Malta - Ken Braithwaite Valetta 2006 Mauritius - Julian Holmes Port Louis 2008 Mexico - David Crossman Mexico City 2009 Mongolia - Ian Daniels Ulan Bator 2007 Morocco - Sanjay Vishiva Rabat 2006 Mozambique - Juliet Michael Maputo 2006 Namibia - Peter Truman Windhoek 2005 Nepal - Mike Christiansen Kathmandu 1997 The Netherlands - Stan Chancellore Amsterdam 2005 New Zealand - Howard Russell Wellington 2010 Nicaragua - Brian Leahy Managua 2006 Nigeria - Walter Wooldridge Abuja 2005 Norway - Mark Kirk Oslo 2006 Oman - Charlie Galloway Muscat 2008 Pakistan - Jeff Burnam Muscat 2009 Panama - Brian Bennett Panama City 2005 Papua New Guinea - Fred Chisholm Port Moresby 2006 Paraguay - Thomas Reitz Asuncion 2010 Peru - Carla Alfredo Lima 2002 The Philippines - Glenn Fitzsimmons Manila 2004 Poland - Gary Haynes Warsaw 2007 Portgual - Patrick McCall Lisbon 2000 Qatar - John Whitton Doha 2004 Romania - Jacqueline Trainor Bucharest 2006 Russia - Eugene Winkle Moscow 2008 Samoa - Scott Salgado Apia 2008 Saudi Arabia - Craig Riddleworth Riyadh 1998 Saydney - John Sweeney Tasroco 2008 Serbia - Martin Boston Belgrade 2005 Seychelles - Robert Cooper Victoria 2003 Singapore - Norman Doolittle Singapore 2005 Slovakia - Adam Schubert Bratislava 2002 Solomon Islands - Emma Henley Honiara 2008 South Africa - Bob Barrett Pretoria 2006 South Korea - Ed Hightower Seoul 2006 Spain - Mark Huckman Madrid 2004 Sri Lanka - Charles Quaid Colombo 2001 Sweden - Charles Lavigne Stockholm 2006 Switzerland - Scott Lenk Berne 2008 Syria - Shauna Gaston Damascus 2001 Tanzania - Christine Baumgardner Dodoma 2003 Thailand - Walter Kaplan Bangkok 2006 Tonga - Harry Christian Nuku'alofa 2009 Trinidad and Tobago - Harriet Cavanaugh Port of Spain 2006 Tunisia - Curtis Blake Tunis 2000 Turkey - Jonathan Frasier Ankara 2008 Uganda - Chad Sweeney Kampala 2008 Ukraine - Ed Hightower Seoul 2006 United Arab Emirates - Ralph Kumar Abu Dhabi 2009 United Kingdom - Ellen Herzog London 2010 United States - Christopher Kilby Washington 2008 Uruguay - Oliver Trood Montevideo 2005 Uzbekistan - Howard Barrientos Tashkent 2007 Vanuatu - Michelle James Port Vila 2010 Vatican City - John Abbott Rome 2006 1 Vanuatu - Michelle James Port Vila 2010 Venezuela - Martin Canterbury Caracas 2007 Vietnam - Ryan Hammond Hanoi 2006 Yemen - Howard Strothers Aden 2009 Zambia - Craig Park Lusaka 2007 1 Ireland and the Holy Sea are a single diplomatic mission. Ambassadors to international organisations Host organisation Location Ambassador Appointed African Union Donna Gates Addis Ababa 2009 Asia-Pacific Economic Co-operation George House Washington, D.C. 2008 Association of Southeast Asian Nations Joshua Scanlon Jakarta 2005 Conference on Disarmament Michael Cole Geneva 2008 European Union Norman Langbroek Brussels 2007 International Civil Aviation Organization Toby Rogers Montreal 2007 Organisation of the Islamic Conference Adam Burr Jeddah 2008 Organisation for Economic Cooperation and Development Claudia Robertson Paris 2007 United Nations Paul Trafford New York 2007 United Nations Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization Stephanie Briscombek Brussels 2008 United Nations Environment Programme Charles Pope Nairobi 2009 United Nations Food and Agriculture Organization Robyn Walsh Nairobi 2006 World Trade Organization Frank Sennett Geneva 2010 Countries where diplomatic missions have been withdrawn *Fiji (2007) *Zimbabwe (2006) Category:Lists of Georgeland ambassadors